Masterpiece
by Lachalora
Summary: The early life of Peeta Mellark from the eyes of his father - the baker - Wade Mellark. THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS!
1. A Cry In The Night

The shrill cry of a newborn pierced through the stillness in the humid night air.

Wade Mellark sat up in bed slowly, looking over at where his wife lay next to him. Her back was turned, facing the opposite wall, and Wade knew she wouldn't get up – not even to feed her own son.

Shaking his head in his wife's direction Wade stood, stretching his arms above his head as he walked towards the small bedroom his three sons shared.

As he walked the sticky, wooden floorboards creaked beneath his bare feet. Over the years, Wade had learned which boards would creak and which wouldn't, but tonight, he didn't even bother to watch his step – the only person he was afraid of waking was up, screaming his tiny head off.

Ducking into the boy's room, Wade rubbed at his bleary eyes, picking up his wailing son and giving the baby his little finger to suck on. Instantly, the baby quieted, sucking ferociously on his father's finger. Wade couldn't help but chuckle as he peered at the little face, cradling the tiny body in his arms. A shaft of moonlight from the window streamed into the small space, illuminating the infant's cherubic features.

"Handsome little guys aren't you." Wade whispered to the little one, chuckling again as the child sucked away at his finger.

"You take after your daddy, don't you little guy."

Wade bounced back and forth on his heels, a motion that further calmed his son and set the floor to creaking once again.

Moving towards the door, Wade peered through the darkness, making out the small forms of his older sons slumbering in their beds – Rye, with his mouth open wide and soft snores escaping his parted lips and Flax, facedown and sprawled over the mattress.

No amount of noise would wake them, but nonetheless, Wade slipped from the room and padded down the stairs, away from the sleeping bodies.

Once in the kitchen, Wade pulled a small bottle of formula from the chill box where he'd left it earlier in the evening for just this purpose. Balancing his son in one arm, he pulled out a pot from under the sink, filling it with water before placing it on the stove to heat with the capped bottle inside of it.

Tired of sucking on his father's finger, the infant let out a tiny squeak hunger, arms flailing, his tiny fingers curling and uncurling in the air.

"Shhhh," purred Wade softly, bouncing the baby in his arms.

"None of that now little guy, I've got your bottle warming up, just be patient Peet."

Peet, it was the nickname two year old Rye had given his baby brother, somehow finding the name "Peeta" too hard to say. Flax had wanted to call his little brother squeaker, referring to the tiny noises the baby made to express himself.

Wade didn't think much of that name, and so the Mellark boys began referring fondly to the newest member as "Peet".

Short and sweet.

Grabbing the bottle from the now bubbling pot of water, Wade tipped it slightly, testing its contents on his bare wrist. Deeming it appropriate for his tiny son, he shook it slightly before poking the tip into little Peeta's waiting mouth.

The infant sucked eagerly, his large blue eyes wide and round, his silence proving his satisfaction.

"You like that huh; well maybe tonight you'll like it so much you won't get up again."

As the baby went on eating Wade made his way from the kitchen turning off the stove before heading to the sitting room.

Wade sunk gratefully into the sway back rocking chair his mother had given him when Rye was born, closing his eyes and letting his muscles relax.

As much as he wanted to give into his exhausting and doze, Wade forced himself to stay awake, curling his arms tighter around his son. He watched the little boy's face, innocent and alert in the poor lighting around him; Peeta looked back up at him, his wide eyes blinking.

Wade was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get back to bed.

He was beyond tired; at just three weeks old, little Peeta had yet to sleep through the night. Wade remembered Rye at this age, and even Flax – Flax had been a sound sleeper, sleeping through the night at an early age, but Rye had taken much longer, never sleeping soundly until he was nearly a year old.

Sighing deeply, Wade hoped against hope that Peeta would take after Flax.

Looking down at his son again, Wade noticed the bottle was empty, and Peeta was sucking greedily on nothing but air.

He cursed lightly, and felt a small pang of remorse for swearing in front of his son. He knew Peeta was still too small to understand, but felt the guilt anyway.

"That better not be the first word I hear out of _your_ mouth." He said, snatching the bottle from the baby's mouth and wagging his finger slightly.

Little Peeta's brow furrowed then, his lips puckering when he realized the bottle was no longer in his mouth.

Before he could make a fuss, Wade shifted the child gently onto his shoulder, patting the tiny back softly as he sat back and continued rocking.

"Let's try and make this quick Peet," Wade said softly, cooing fondly to his son. "Daddy wants to get back to bed while he can."

"You can burp for daddy, can't you little guy."

As if on cue, the baby burped suddenly, and Wade was pleasantly surprised.

"Good for you buddy; you're daddy's favorite today."

Wade often joked with his son's about one or the other being his favorite, but both he and his young sons knew this was nothing but fun – he loved them all equally – they were the only real happiness's in his life.

They were all he had.

Shifting Peeta back into a cradling position, Wade stood slowly, his body aching as he lifted himself from his chair.

Peering down into his arms once again, Wade noticed that little Peeta was still wide awake and he'd started to coo softly, gurgling in a language Wade would never understand.

Swaying back and forth, Wade hoped his son would take the hint and settle back in for sleep.

No such luck.

"C'mon buddy, close your eyes." He said pleadingly, but the baby remained bright eyed and cooing.

Wade continued swaying across the floor; he considered singing a lullaby, but lullabies were supposed to be soothing, and Wade couldn't carry a tune even if it had a handle on it – that was out.

Grabbing a fresh nappy from the diaper pail, Wade quickly changed the little boy's pants, hoping this might help the little one get to sleep.

Even then, the baby remained wide awake, his large eyes searching the room around him as the light from outside grew steadily brighter.

The clock on the wall ticked on, and still Peeta was as alert as ever – Wade however was even more exhausted than he'd been hours before.

In a last ditch effort, Wade covered the little boy in a blanket before heading out the front door to the street.

It was the end of July and the air was hot and humid, even at night, but Wade pulled the blanket tighter around his son, remembering faintly that babies liked to kept tight and secure.

Crouching down the front steps Wade continued to rock his son in his arms, yawning heavily. Looking up Wade noticed that the stars had left the sky and in the horizon the sky was tinged with the soft pinks and grays of the sunrise.

Repressing a groan, Wade shifted his son in his arms and felt little fingers tugging his shirt.

Stroking the baby's soft, downy blond hair Wade fondly scanned the little face before him.

It was true; little Peeta was already the image of his father.

While Flax looked just like his mother with honey brown hair and dark blue eyes, and Rye was a combination of both his parents, with his father's blond hair and his mother's dark eyes, Peeta was an exact replica of his father.

It was the strangest feeling, seeing himself in the face of his son; he couldn't put words to it.

Pushing past his aching body and tired eyes, Wade felt a surge of love for the tiny child and held him closer, feeling the warmth of the baby's body against his own.

As he sat watching his son, Wade noticed the baby's tiny lips curling upward slightly – a motion that looked almost like a smile.

Grinning widely, Wade brushed his knuckles across Peeta's chubby baby cheek.

"So that's it huh Peet, you wanted to keep Daddy up so you could practice your smiling?"

The baby cooed softly in response, and Wade chuckled; somehow, one little smile had made up for an entire sleepless night.

Wade looked up then and watched as the sun's rim peeked up over the District 12. Looking back down at his son, he noticed that the little boy had finally drifted off to sleep and laughed.

Of course the baby had chosen _then_ to go to sleep.

"You really are something aren't you Peeta."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if I should continue!<strong>


	2. Worth The Heartache

Wade watched as the short procession of little boys marched along in front of him.

Flax in the lead, carrying the parcel of baked good for Wade's mother and Rye trotted directly behind him, waving around a long stick that Wade assumed he was using as a sword. Bringing up the rear, one year old Peeta waddled quickly behind them, his arms flailing as he struggled to keep his balance.

He smiled as he watched his sons, chuckling as he saw how Peeta battled to keep up with the older boys. Peeta had only just begun walking and already he was scrambling to run.

Already, Peeta was full of independence.

"Slow down guys!" Wade called to the boys. "It's not a race you know!"

Flax slowed obediently, but Rye, who wasn't a fan of following orders, called back to his father in his small, three year old voice.

"Awww, but dadddyyy, we getted cookies at Gramma's house!"

Rye stuck out his lower lip in a pout and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly he didn't agree with his father's command.

Pulling up alongside his sons, Wade swung Peeta up in his arms, being rewarded with a squeal of delight as he did. Walking over to where Rye stood, planted in defiance, he ruffed the little boy's wispy blond hair.

"Don't worry Rye, we're still going to Grandma's, we just need to take it a little slower – not everybody had big boy legs like you."

Rye looked up at his little brother where he sat perched in his father's arms and frowned. Glancing down at the ground, he kicked idly at a pebble with the toe of his shoe, mumbling under his breath.

"He sure is takin' a long time to grow."

Wade chuckled, setting Peeta back down on the ground when he squirmed, shaking his head slowly.

Flax, all of six years old, clutched his parcel tightly, using his free arm to pat Rye's slumping shoulder.

"You used to be a real little guy too Rye – didn't he daddy!"

Wade nodded in agreement as they started out walking again, Rye dragging his stick in the dirt.

"You can teach him how to wrestle when he's bigger Rye," Said Flax, still trying to convince the boy that Peeta wasn't half bad at all.

Rye perked up then, grinning, albeit a little mischievously, at the little boy toddling alongside him.

"Yeaaah," He said slowly. "When he getses bigger, I can wrestle him, and _I'll_ be the winner!"

Wade hoped he wouldn't get any ideas; after all, Peeta was still a little too young for wrestling.

By the time they small procession reached their destination, Rye was complaining that his feet hurt and Peeta had pointed out every dog in District 12 exclaiming "Puppy!". Wade had never been happier to see his mother.

Beckoning the Mellark men indoors, she proceeded to kiss every one of them, taking Peeta in her arms and kissing his plumb cheeks.

"They're all getting so big!" She said merrily, bouncing Peeta on her hip, trying to keep her grip on him as he wriggled in her arms.

"This little guy's kind feisty don't you think Wade?" She said as Peeta grabbed at the eye glasses that hung around her neck.

Moving into the kitchen, Ceely Mellark gratefully accepted the parcel of baked good, setting the boys down at the long kitchen table as she presented each one with a small glass of milk, placing a tray of rose water cookies in front of them.

"Thank you Grandma!" Said Flax excitedly, taking a large cookie from the tray.

"You're very much welcome Flaxie."

Across the table, Wade stood behind Rye as he eagerly munched away at his first cookie, his second already in hand. Nudging his son gently, Wade nodded towards his mother.

"Uh – fanks Gramma!" Said Rye, struggling to annunciate around his mouthful of food.

"You're very welcome Rye-guy."

Ceely laughed good-naturedly as she poured herself and her son a cup of black coffee. She kept Peeta perched on her hip, and the happy baby gnawed away at a small cookie of his own, now completely content to remain where he was.

Taking his mug in hand, Wade followed his mother into the sitting room, sinking down into a faded calico arm chair. His mother taking a seat on the couch, and she sifted Peeta in her arms, careful not to spill her coffee as she sifted him into a sitting position on her lap.

"I saw Eva today."

Wade almost choked on his coffee, burning his tongue in the process.

He sputtered.

"W-what do you mean you saw her?" He asked, still choking and sputtering as he did.

"She – she came to see me Wade – you know it's been hard for her since her mother died. She needed to talk to someone who'd known her."

Wade stared down into the swirling blackness in his cup, wondering what to say next, wondering if there was anything he could say.

"She could've talked to me." He whispered, trying to fight back the sudden rush of emotion that Eva's name had brought him.

His mother saw his pain, reaching out across to him, placing her hand on his knee as Peeta smacked his lips, licked crumbs from them.

"You know she couldn't Wade, you know that."

This truth hurt more than anything else, he knew that things would never be the same between the two of them again. Maybe it was best for everyone if he put all memories of the friendship and the closeness they'd once shared behind him.

"She asked after you son, she wanted to know if you were alright."

Wade felt a wave of anger flash through his mind.

"Why did she care, she got what she wanted." He said bitterly, hating the way the words felt on his tongue.

"Stop it Wade," Said his mother, moving back from him as she handed Peeta another cookie.

"That's not fair – you know it is. I remember you telling me you wanted Eva to be happy, now she is Wade…"

She paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not to continue.

"… You know she's happier with him that she ever could have been in Town."

Her words felt like a slap to Wade's face. Although they'd only just arrived, Wade stood, grabbing Peeta from her arms. He called to the boys in the kitchen, who, needless to say, were less than pleased about leaving early.

"Thank you for sharing mother," he said briskly. "But I don't need you to tell me how much better off Eva is without me."

Gathering his sons to him, Wade quickly said goodbye to his mother before stalking off through the front door and heading back in the direction of the bakery.

"Daddy?" Asked Flax innocently. "We just got there, why'd we have to go?"

'I've got work to do back at the bakery son."

Flax didn't question him, but Rye spoke up, although his question had little to do with their early exit from Wade's mother's.

"Why're you walking so fast daddy," Rye asked, genuine confusion in his voice. "I thought you said it wasn't a race?"

Wade slowed then, exhaling deeply, feeling the tension slip from his body. His sons had that effect on him, no matter what had gone wrong, no matter how loud his wife yelled, his sons could always make him forget – if just for a little while – all of his troubles. And while Eva may be gone from him forever, he had his sons because of it.

"I'm sorry buddy, I forgot – silly me huh?"

Rye laughed then, Flax joining him and even Peeta, with his high pitched baby squeal, laughed as well.

Even after they stopped laughing, Peeta still giggled amiably, waving his arms and pulling at his father's hair in his glee.

"You don't even know what you're laughing at, do you Peet?" Said Wade.

This only earned him more giggling from his sons, and Wade shook his head.

The bakery was just ahead and he could hear his wife already, yelling at no one imparticular.

Instead of stopping once he reached the bakery, Wade walked on, with two puzzled boys trailing along behind him.

"Where're we going daddy?" Flax asked.

"I don't know," said Wade. "Let's just see where we end up."

"Yeah!" yelled Rye. "An aventure! We gonna be esplorers!"

"Splore!" Yelled Peeta, babbling away and screeching with excitement as they walked on, past the bakery and through Town.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who haven't read my story "Before the Mockingjay", Eva is Katniss' mother. Also, what would you guys think of a story in Peeta's POV based on his childhood, about what his life was like before The Games? Would you read it? Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
